Weather Patterns
by DeathMeetsLife
Summary: You can never tell if someone is crying if they are standing in the rain. SasuSaku oneshot


**Weather Patterns**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kakashi would be in a speedo XD**

**Summary: you can never tell if someone is crying if they are standing in the rain.**

Weather patterns are sporadic in Fire Country. Hot and humid one moment and pouring rain the next, travelers took a gamble voyaging from one city to the next.

Konaha was no exception.

Sakura ran through the rain, the sudden cloudburst drenching her to the bone. Her emerald eyes searched wildly for shelter, the shop openings too crowed to fit under. Catching a full wolf calls from passing men, she rolled her eyes. _God I hate being 17…_

Stealing a newspaper from the box on the corner, she quickly unfolded it and covered her head, quickly resuming her mission in finding a dry spot. Finally realizing she would not find cover before the downpour was done, and not wanting to return to her home just yet, she sighed as she tossed the soaked tabloid into a nearby garbage can. Looking towards the forest surrounding the city, the ninja smiled. Turning towards the woods, the girl set a beeline for the trees.

* * *

Somehow, visiting the old training grounds was somewhat nostalgic. Striding under the familiar trees, Sakura felt a sense of longing for the days when Team Seven would meet and wait for their irresponsible instructor to arrive. She, Naruto and Sasuke… they were the classic trio. Naruto had gone on to become eligible to become a Jounin… a fact his girlfriend, Hinata, prides him on. Sakura herself was now one of the top medic nins under the Godaime. Sasuke… where to begin with that boy.

The Uchiha Prodigy had returned to Konaha the previous spring, claiming to wanting to atone for his wrongs… seeing the bright side. Naruto and Kakashi welcomed back their onyx-eyed team member with open arms, while Sakura, and the rest of Konaha, hesitated. She still wondered why she did not greet him wholeheartedly. She finally decided that she didn't want her heart crushed again. He, for the most part, remained distant from her… after a few failed attempts at conversing with his former teammate, he merely gave up.

Shaking her head violently, she tried to clear her mind from such thoughts. _Stop it, Sakura. You won't be up crying all night tonight. Forget about him for now. _Finally arriving at the old bridge, she stopped short, quickly ducking behind a tree. Sighing quietly, she was content in watching him in the cold rain.

He leaned back against the wet railing, dark eyes closed and face upturned towards the clouded sky. In the momentary light of the sun peaking through a cloud, Sakura caught the hint of a smirk on his lips as the warmth played across his face. Damp, black tresses were held away from his face by his hitai-ate. Wet drops rolled down his cheeks as the rain fell upon him, the dim light causing it to glisten.

Sakura leaned against the oak. How long had it been since she had watched him like this? How long had it been since she had observed him only out of pure interest? _5 years. It's been 5 years_, a voice whispered. Her inner self had been abnormally quiet for just as long.

"Sakura."

Sliding her gaze back to his still face, she did not gasp. She did not runaway.

"I know you're there, Sakura. Come out."

She did not fear.

Gliding from behind the tree, she made her way towards the boy. He stood motionless as she approached, only opening his eyes when she stood beside him. Even in the onslaught of the rain, he could feel the warmth of her breath as she spoke.

"Hello, Sasuke."

The corners of his lips turned into another smirk. "It's been awhile since we've talked."

"That it has."

Silence fell upon them as Sasuke stood upright and looked at her. _Oh God…_ "So, um, Sasuke… what are you doing?" she asked, a weak attempt at trying to strike up a conversation.

"Standing in the rain."

"Of course… you can never tell if someone is crying if they are standing in the rain," she whispered, looking away. Dripping pink locks brushed her shoulders, wetting her already soaked dress even further.

"Pardon?"

"O-oh, it's nothing."

"Nothing?" she felt a hand cup her cheek, pulling her back to reality. "Sakura, look at me."

She met his eyes slowly before realizing she was right. It was hard to distinguish the tears from the water droplets as they slid down his face. "Sasuke-"

"It's been so long," he interrupted her, moving his hand from her cheek to her shoulder. "Since I've visited this place, I mean."

Sakura nodded in agreement, reluctantly admitting to herself that she missed that warmth on her skin. "Same. Too long."

"Aa."

"What did you mean when you said that?"

"Said what?" he mumbled, leaning against the rail and closing his eyes once more.

"'Thank you.'"

Charcoal orbs snapped open as that night unfurled before him. Her stopping him, her confession, and his reaction were still fresh in his mind, however long ago they had occurred.

He smiled, closing his eyes. "I meant 'thank you'."

"For what?"

"…For being so good to me." Gazing at her from the corner of his eye, he caught her momentary gape. Chuckling lightly, he took her hand, leading her away from the bridge. "Would you accompany me to dinner?" he asked with a mock bow.

Sakura's eyes brightened immediately. "Would I ever!" Allowing him to guide her into the forest back towards the woods, a question formed in her mind.

"Sasuke?"

"Again with the questions?"

"Just answer me."

"Hai?"

"Why were you crying?"

"You were gone." He answered, onyx eyes meeting her emerald. "But your back now."

Sakura smiled. _'Hell ya! You go girl!'_ It seemed her "Inner Sakura" had returned also.

As the two made their way through the streets of Konaha, the clouds broke, and the rays of sun fell upon the wet residents.

The storm had ended.

* * *

"Let no one who loves be called unhappy. For even love unreturned has its rainbow." - **J. M. Barrie**

* * *

**My first one-shot and my first Naruto fanfic. A SasuSaku, nonetheless. Hmm… anyway, give me some tips, as I'm currently working on another Naruto story (multi-chapter). **

**Thanks!**

**--DML**


End file.
